total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Amy
Amy labeled the ' The Cheerleader Twin(s) '''was a contestant and finalist on Total Drama Around the World, as member of the Destroying Dragons. She then returns to Total Drama Toxic Brawl as a member of the Mutant Laser Squirrels. Amy is then chosen to return again to compete in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, as a member of Team Beauty. Amy then returns to compete in Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare, as a member of Fortaleza. Biography Amy is aggressive, snarky, impatient and will take advantage of anyone if she finds the opportunity. She maintains she is both the "beauty and the brains" between her and her twin, and views Samey as a "spare Amy." Despite her claims of being intellectually superior over her sister, Amy frequently takes credit for her strategies and other accomplishments and at times acts rather childish and bratty. She also refuses to take responsibility for her own failures, placing the blame on Samey whenever something goes amiss. This causes other people to believe Amy is more likable and useful, both on the show and in their home lives. She is also very determined. She is a member of a cheerleading team with Samey, as evidenced by their uniforms. After Pahkitew Island, everything was rough for her, everyone and the school hated the way she treated Sammy. It was Amy's worst nightmare! She was overthrown with a new queen, Sammy. Sammy learned that she is the new popular girl and used it to make Amy feel bad. Even her parents turned to Sammy instead of her, the world was turning upside down. She knew she needed to recreate her image so, Amy signed up for Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 to make new friends and try hard to prove she isn't a cold, heartless monster. Amy is really confused about common sense things. She never worked a day in her life and now she has no Samey! Which means no slacking off! She is still getting a hold of the whole "friend" thing and not very generous but she tries her best. She is also shown to be very depressed as many see her as a huge jerk she is often dwelling on how she is a bad person and how no one seems to give her another chance and during her time on the show as an effort to make new friends she sucks up to everyone hoping that they will see her as a better person despite her trying to be perfect causing more stress. Total Drama Around the World In Let's Have a World Tour!, she is first introduced by saying she cannot wait for this experience. She jumps, lands, and is happy that she landed carefully. She is then hit by Brick. She shows annoyance for him, however, he asks if she is okay. She says that she is okay, and then smiles. However, Lightning and Harold then surprisingly also land on her, and then she gets annoyed of the reason that most people are falling on top of her, so Sadie immediately comes to her aid. Amy is happy once Sadie befriends her, and then states that "not many people want to be her friend after she bullied Samey". During the first challenge, she bonds with Brick and Sadie, in order to find her passport. Together, they surprisingly find and locate a mountain, so Amy decides to climb it, and proceeds her quest to locate her missing passport. She then questions what is a passport and explains in her confessional that she never really knew what to do and just used Samey to do her dirty work and sighs and say that she is a terrible person. Eventually, she is the first to arrive and gives her passport to Chris. The other members on her team are: Brick, Sadie, Bridgette, and Trent after they win she chats with her teammates and when Chris announces the other teams he says that her team will be in first class she cheers along with the rest of her team however before that Geoff is really angry for being on a team with Alejandro he asks to switch and Sadie says she will be switching to the other team, leaving the final team being: Amy, Brick, Bridgette, Geoff, and Trent. During the elimination ceremony, she is surprised when Mike is eliminated and corrects Chris when he says 14 more people who need to be eliminated. He yells at her for correcting him and Amy proceeds to nervously say sorry. This causes her teammates to glare at Chris for yelling at Amy for a very petty reason. In The Great Chinese Race She does not speak but she can be seen enjoying the jello. After Chris announces the challenge she and Brick team up, Brick encourages her to try which she does and her and Brick hurry and she is very energetic. Amy wonders what items they have to find and she asks Chris what the items will be and Chris tells her and Brick that they need to find a Sugar Cane (Something that pandas eat) and she and Brick start looking for it in the forest together. Amy finds some Sugar Cane and grabs it but it is hard to get Amy kicks the cane and smiles and tells Brick that they should go. Brick says they need to climb the wall again and she runs and then has trouble, but she tells Brick to eave her and give it to Chris. Brick helps Amy up and gives it to Chris and she blushes and smiles. Amy and her team cheer that they will not have to go for elimination. During the elimination ceremony ,Amy finds out it is a tie and gasps the winning team gets to vote who goes home and Amy says Izzy is not nice to the boys and decides Staci needs another chance. Staci cries and Amy tries to cheer her up but fails and she sighs. In Egyptian Torture before she is seen she is mentioned by Chris in the recap as he says "Brick and Amy's bond grew I think there is something there" referencing their attraction. She is seen enjoying first class she is also smiling and enjoying some food but she is puzzled when Zoey walks in and asks what she is doing here instead of Zoey answering Trent answers saying "She deserves to be in here too" Amy goes along with it and asks Zoey how she is doing but Zoey simply ignores her by glaring. Amy sighs and says even the kindest and most forgiving contestant does not like her and Zoey states in the confessional she does not trust Amy because she saw how she was on ''Pahkitew Island. Trent becomes a tiny bit angry with Zoey for not being trustworthy even after all this time. Amy goes on and asks how Brick is doing he says he is doing fine. Later, Chris announces the challenge and she is slightly nervous but quickly regains confidence and says she is ready but in her surprise, all the contestants fall out of the plane and she screams and eventually lands on Brick and is embarrassed and quickly apologizes he quickly says it is okay and picks her up and she thanks him and she smiles. Sadie says hello Amy does the kind thing and says hello back. Amy is confused about the challenge and looks for pyramid blocks but then realized that she is supposed to answer trivia questions. She answers wrong in the first question. In the second question, she answers first but it is the wrong answer and calls it a trick question. She answers correct in the 3rd question but Brick beats her to it She answers the fourth question correctly and gets a point and then high fives Trent for winning the point She answers the next 2 wrong but Trent gets one right and high fives him. Amy gets the next 2 right making The Unicorns the losing team. She high fives Trent and says they won for their team today, During the elimination ceremony, Amy is surprised they decided to vote Staci and sighs and tells her goodbye. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Amy claims she is back to win another season. Yet there is still trouble brewing when her sister Samey does not trust her. This leads to a tiny conflict that Amy is trying to resolve. Luckily, she teams up with Brick, making the two a couple as well as allies. During the challenge, Amy accidentally fell on Samey when she jumped, making things even worse. She then called out a few numbers, ' 48, 26, ' None of which were correct. Upon hearing ' 20 ' was really close, she shrieked ' 21 ' before getting bitten by a shark. Her team ends up losing. After that, Brick went up to her after Tyler and Noah's argument and tells her he can't believe they still hold a grudge against each other, in which she agrees. Luckily, she is one of the first to be called safe. She did not show much emotion to Beardo's elimination. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder Toxic Battle of...Doom! En-Toxicating Mutant Kingdom Down, Down In My Awful Mine Appearances Voting History Total Drama Around the World Total Drama Toxic Brawl Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous Gallery Overall= AmyStances.png|Amy's Usual Outfit AmySitting.png Amy choking.png Amy happy.png Amy looking.png Amy looking2.png Amy pushing.png Amy talking and sitting.png AmySit.png amy_sitting.png Total-drama-pahkitew-island-amy-sm-.png|Rotation of Amy Amy_drama_total_isla_pahkitew_by_degreee-d7orx0h.png Amy_drama_total_isla_pahkitew_by_degreee-d7oheh0.png Samey_drama_total_isla_pahkitew_by_degreee-d7oxf0b.png Samey_drama_total_isla_pahkitew_by_degreee-d7q208e.png 287px-SameySitting.png AmyProfile.png |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 3= Eva Jump.png|Amy is seen falling from a plane after getting introduced AmyIntroduced.png|Amy falling again Destroyers!.png|Amy gets a team AmyandBrickInteracting_kindlephoto-22169749.jpg|Amy and Brick interacting Zoeybelikestfubetch.png|Zoey does not trust Amy AwayFromAmy.png|Amy in the confessional See Also Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 contestants Category:Mutant Laser Squirrels Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Destroying Dragons Category:Finalists Category:Team Beauty Category:Cameo Characters Category:Fortaleza